Ilusión o Falsedad
by George Joestar
Summary: ...


**Ilusión o Falsedad**

Cada vez que pienso en mi primer amor, me remonto a mis años de preparatoria, aquellos tiempos en los que estudiaba sin parar, carreteaba con mis amigos, y mas que todo hacerles chanzas a los profesores, los cuales mofados por nuestras acciones o chanzas, lo único que podían hacer era gritarnos y como siempre exigir un poco de respeto ya que eran catedráticos, la verdad nuestros profesores hacían unos gestos tan raros y chistoso al gritarnos que ni les cuento. Pero como en la vida ahí de todo, mi preparatoria no seria la excepción, aquella locación seria el lugar en donde presenciaría uno de los acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida. Mi primer amor.

Esto sucedió muchos años atrás antes de graduarme, yo todo un pilluelo de séptimo grado, inútil e inexperto en cuanto a la ciencia del amor, alguien que la verdad ni pensaba ni le interesaba esto, pero muy pronto conocería este extraño sentimiento que llevan las personas por estas épocas.

Eran las once de la mañana y como todos los días, los chicos y chicas de mi preparatoria salíamos al descanso mañanero por así decirlo, todo parecía normal y monótono como siempre, pero nunca hubiera imaginado lo que iba a pasar ese día, como siempre mis compañeros o mas bien mis amigos y yo caminábamos sin preocupaciones por la acera, viendo a las chicas de reojo y votando entre nosotros por la mas bella, era como un hobbie aunque para otros que no eran de nuestro grupo, dirían que éramos unos mañosos y pervertidos.

Por azares del destino a mi se me dio por voltear a ver una de las aceras del parque de la preparatoria, buscando algo que ver ya que mi mente estaba aburrida y quería distraerse, rápidamente pose mis grandes ojos en esa jovencita que estaba en esa orilla, se veía tan misteriosa, con ese cabello que le abrigaba su rostro que por el momento me era desconocido, yo todo un joven suspicaz e impío, decidí ir a saludarla, la verdad esa chica era muy reservada y eso me atraía, la verdad no me demore mucho en llegar a esa zona y tenerla en frente mío. Coraje fue lo que tuve en ese instante, lo suficiente para saludarla, primero que todo me tomaba un pequeños respiro para después decir unas cortas y aúllas palabras, ella de inmediato me escucho, volteo su rostro y me saludo con una cálida sonrisa, yo por mi parte quede pasmado con tal belleza cándida e inocente, esos ojos añiles y achichados relucientes como la mas fina joya, sus labios tan suaves y rojizos como un carmesí, y todo armonizaba tan preciosamente por ese precioso cabello, lacio y cerúleo como las mas recónditas noches en nuestra ciudad.

Mis ojos, mis labios, mi cuerpo todo estaba atontado y frígido por su aroma, tan exquisito y suave como las mas bellas flores cosechadas nunca antes jamás, mientras yo seguía atónito y ruborizado como un vil tomate, ella no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos su rostro apenado y sonrojado solo esperaba a que dijera algo, pero yo muy tontamente tome el camino del cobarde, al no saber que hacer en una situación como esta, mejor decidí huir, corría a pasos largos, pensando y dejando atrás a esa bella mujer.

Días después de aquel raro suceso, por fin pude poner en paz a mi mente, posteriormente pude darme cuenta de lo que me paso días atrás, al principio no sabia que era lo que me pasaba pero al final pude concluir, que me había enamorado, por eso tome la decisión mas opta para esta ocasión, confrontarle y expresarle a esa hermosa dama mis mas profundos sentimientos, cuando mas decidido estaba, fui detenido por mis fieles amigos, los cuales estaban a punto de explicarme varias cosas, yo por mi parte estaba confundo como enojado, pero para agilizar las cosas le di visto bueno a lo que me tenían que comentar, rápidamente comenzaba a escuchar su voces comentándome ciertas cosas que me destrozaron mi pequeño corazón. Ellos comentaba el como vieron a aquella joven misteriosa besarse tan armoniosamente con otro chico, tan campante y sin importarle lo que yo pensara.

Pero que mas das, yo solo fui cobarde que no expreso lo que sentía cuando era necesario ahora pagaba el precio de mi estupidez, viendo a esa dama besarse con alguien que no era yo, mi corazón y alma rotos en mil pedazos, la verdad nunca sabré si mi primer amor.

Fue una ilusión o una falsedad.

* * *

**Espero que os haya agradado**

**Sin mas que decir os dejo.**


End file.
